Please, look at me
by Winged Lady Colette
Summary: We have no shame. When we play 7 minutes in heaven, we PLAY 7 minutes in heaven. It's an all man's game. Who would have thought, you and me, started at 7 minutes in heaven?
1. Uneasiness

**Please, look at me**

**A/N: This is just something I want to try, please enjoy!**

**Sephiroth's POV**

"You're an asshole, Reno." Tifa sniffs. I smile a little and look up at the sky. A cloudless day. The heat from the sun beating down on us. A calm feel. I like that feeling. Makes me feel at peace.

"I wish they wouldn't insist on black uniforms for the boys." Reno sighs. "Rufus, can't you talk to your dad? I'm roasting out here."

"Fine, I'll talk to him, now get off my back." Rufus mutters.

"Well, while you're at it, can you convince him that the girls uniforms are too short and revealing? I mean, really, this is against our rights." Cissnei throws out.

"What? No way!" Reno shoots down. "You girls are fine, just the way you are!"

"Reno!" Cissnei snaps. "We, are not eye candy! We are human beings! We deserve respect!" She argues.

"Yes, damnit!" Tifa throws.

Reno rolls his eyes. "You girls get all the respect you deserve. As a lower form of life, you should feel lucky."

Cissnei makes a face in the corner. Tifa gasps.

"Sephiroth!" Both whine. I blink.

"Hm... that is very sexist, Reno." I say, looking over at him. He shrugs.

"Increase the peace, please." Genesis cuts in. Tifa whines a little then sits on his lap. The two start to make out.

I look over at Angeal and roll my eyes. He shrugs. "Young love." He dismisses it. I purse my lips.

"Of course it is..." I mummer.

Someone throws their arms around my neck. I look over to see Yuffie. She leans close. "Don't look now." she says jerking her head toward the general direction of the entrance of the school. I look over and catch an unfamiliar face. That does not happen often sense I know everyone in this school.

"Rufus, who is that?" Yuffie asks.

"Hm? Oh, he's a new student, his name is Cloud Strife." Rufus tells us.

"A new student in the middle of the year? At this school?" Angeal asks.

I look over to see Rufus shrug. "He had extraordinary grades. My dad gave him a full scholarship or whatever. I heard him talking about it last night when I was eavesdropping."

"Glad you have no shame." I mummer.

Almost no one gets excepted into this school. It is one of the best high schools in the country. It was ranked number 3. I was excepted in with all expenses paid because I was smart. Although, where ever I go, Angeal and Genesis are no doubt somewhere close behind. All the others got in for other reasons.

I'm glad to be able to get away from my house. It's been just me and my mom sense my dad left. I was just a little boy, so I don't remember him at all. I hate him for leaving us. Also for leaving me with my mother. She plays the part of worried loving mother very well, but I know what she really is. A wicked witch that only wants what I could provide. It is without a doubt that I could do amazing things even as a little boy. I was.... 'spectacular' as she once described it. I was gifted with intelligence as a little boy, that only matured as I grew older.

Tifa pulls away from Genesis. "Wait, did you say Cloud Strife?" she asks looking around.

"Why? He your old flame?" Reno jokes. Tifa glares at him.

"Kiss my ass, Reno. Actually, he was a childhood friend." Tifa tells us. Reno makes a kissy face.

"That is Genesis's job, sweetheart." he jokes.

Tifa flips him off. I pures my lips again to stop myself from smiling. Yuffie points over my shoulder.

"Right over there, Tifa-bear." she says and hugs my neck tighter.

Tifa look over and screams. Yuffie snickers in my ear. I know she just wanted to wake Vincent. Who was unlucky enough to have to grace us with his presents. He jumps at her scream. Yuffie abandons me and hugs her boyfriend.

"Cloud!!" Tifa yells. The blond boy jumps and looks around for the source of the voice.

"Behind you, Blondy!" Zack joins in. Uggg, the pup is here.

The boy- Cloud- looks over at us. He looks confused for a moment before he notices Tifa waving like a maniac. His calm looking face breaks into one of a huge smile. He starts walking toward us. All the other people that hang around outside the school before class watches Cloud like a bunch of hungry vouchers.

Tifa runs up to him and hugs him. He hugs her back. When they break apart, Tifa leads him over to us. My first thought of him when I see him up close was, 'he is a girlfriend stealer' I'm not sure why though. Possibly my protectiveness over my friend draws me to that conclusion.

"Cloud, this is Rufus, Reno, Yuffie, Vincent, Tseng, Zack, Angeal, Cissnei, Genesis, Sephiroth and Lora." She introduces us, pointing to us as she says our names. She points back a Lora. "We call her Gun and Genesis is my boyfriend." she adds.

For some reason, I figured Cloud would adept a jealous or conniving look when he heard that Genesis was Tifa's boyfriend, but to my surprise, he smiled more, almost happily. I don't understand.

"Tifa," Cloud says in a soft voice. He must be soft spoken. "Could you show me the Administration building?" he asks kind of embarrassed.

Tifa nods like a loony toon. "Sure!" She grabs his arm and drags him off.

**A/N: This is just something I want to try. Let me know if you want more. Please rate and review!**


	2. Kind offer

**Please, look at me**

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update! People seem to like/ be interested in this story, so I present to you, the second chapter!**

**Sephiroth's POV**

"Well... he _was _cute." Cissnei says. I look over at her.

"Cute?" I sniff. Yuffie pokes my cheek.

"Yes, Sephy-bear. Do I sense...." She trails off.

"_Jealousy_?" Rufus throws in. I glare at him.

"No. It's your imagination." I say lowly.

"Are you su-" I cut the pup off.

"Do you want to finish that question?" I ask. His eyes widen. He throws his hands over his mouth and shakes his head. I stare at him a moment longer to insure his silence before standing.

I head for the school. No one will care if I arrive in class early. I walk to my World History classroom and walk in. "Mr. Reilly, you don't mind me being early, do you?" I ask my perverted World History teacher. He looks up and smiles at me.

"Of course not, Sephiroth. Better early than late." he says. I nod. No one voluntarily comes here early, unless their OK with none physical sexual harassment. I swore, his eyes follow me everywhere, and let me tell you, it's not my face he's looking at. That, I learned from experience. Trust me, I know I'm 'eye candy for both sexes' as Tifa had put. I learned that when I first walked into this school. Everyone wants to get into someone else's pants, it seems.

I mean, of course, it's a normal high school, other then the uniforms and constant preditorial instinct.

"So, Sephiroth, did you finish the assinment?" Mr. Reilly asks, sitting on the desk in front of me. I offer a 'good student' smile.

"Yes sir."

"Good, good." Mr. Reilly says slightly amused. I suppress a shiver. What a pedophile.

A light knock on the door. We both turn to the small figure at the door. It was Cloud.

"Mr. Reilly?" he says nervously.

Mr. Reilly puts on a happy teacher look. Preditorial instincts, I'm telling you.

"Yes, young man. Can I help you?" he asks.

You mean, 'can I get into your pants?' right sir?

I roll my eyes.

"Uhm, yes, I'm going to be part of this class, umm.... 2nd period." he says nervously, a small innocent look to him.

Maybe he really is just an innocent new kid. I was just giving him a hard time for nothing. Possibly, he's not a bad boy. Maybe, I just want to find something wrong with him because.... I'm jealous? No, no. Now that is silly and completely untrue. I've never been jealous. Not once. I'm not about to start with some new kid.

"That's great, welcome to Midgar High!" Mr. Reilly claps his hands together. I stand up.

"Come, Cloud. I'll give you the tour." I head over to the door and grab the boy's small wrist and drag him off down the hall.

"Wha? What? Huh?" Cloud struggles to keep up.

**Cloud's POV**

What's going on? Is this the same guy that was giving me a critical eye earlier? What is with the sudden change in heart? Did Tifa put him up to this? I sure hope not, I want to be able to have friends that actually _like _me here. I mean, I know Tifa would put in a good word for me, but I need to learn how to make my own friends.

"What are you doing tonight?" Sephiroth asks me. I've always been good at remember names.

I blink. "Uhm.... nothing, I guess. Why?"

"I don't know if Tifa was thinking about it, but she would most likely beg me to have you come over tonight. Our little group meets every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday night. Most usually stay the night at who evers house, but others leave and go home. Ask Tifa about it. It's fine if you come." He says lowly, still facing away from me. I blink again.

Does he _want _to be my friend? There is no other explanation other than him wanting to be my friend and wanting to please his friends. Still, I can't help but feel a sense of security.

"Well, I-I guess I'll ask Tifa about it." I say sheepishly.

Whether Tifa says anything or not, I don't think I'll be going. It's not that I don't want to, but my mom would be home all alone. I don't think I'm ready to leave her alone yet. Still, the thought that he asked, was.... refreshing. If he were to ask again, I think I would say yes.

Something about this guy. It's like.... he wants to make up for something, but what? I guess I'll have to find out.

School finally ends. I stand up and stretch.

"Cloud!" I hear Yuffie's voice ring. I look over at the door. She and her boyfriend, Vincent wait there. I grab my stuff and walk over to them.

"Hi." I say lamely. She smiles and grabs my arm.

"Cloudy-bear! Are you coming to Sephy-bear's house? Tonight, I mean? We're all gonna be there. Vincent and I could come pick you up! So are you coming? Are you? Are you?" She says all in one breath. It takes me a moment to process all that she said.

"Oh, um, not tonight. I will some other time. Thanks, though. I think I will take you up on your offer if it still stands next time." I smile. She looks a little disappointed.

"Ok, ok. It will still stand. I'll see you tomorrow, Cloudy-bear!" She releases my arm and grabs Vincent's before dashing off.

**A/N: How was it? Let me know what you think! Have a great day!! Please rate and review!**


	3. Reconsider

**Please, look at me**

**A/N: Yes, I know it has been a while. Please forgive me. Now then, please enjoy!**

**Cloud's POV**

I walk into the house. The numbers of countless boxes has greatly decreased. In the hall, only 2 boxes lay untouched. Not even have they been opened.

"Mom? I'm home." I call.

"Oh! Welcome home, baby." Mom calls from some unknown place in the house.

"Thanks." I mummer. "Where are you?"

"In my room!"

I walk up the stairs and down the hall and into my mom's room. I spot her on the other side of her bed, by the closet. She looks over at me and smiles widely.

"Hi, baby. How was your first day?" she asks, turning back to her closet, she's boxing up what looks like my baby cloths. I flop down on the bed.

"It was good, mom. I saw Tifa at school."

Mom is over me in an instinct. "Shut up! No friken way! That's great!" Mom throws her arms around my neck and hugs me tight. I sit up and hug her back. Mom always liked Tifa. Those two spent a lot of time together. You could say my mom and Tifa were friends. Mom always invited Tifa to do everything with us. She absolutely adored Tifa. She always thought of Tifa as her daughter.

"I could invite her over sometime." I offer. Mom gives me a huge smile.

"Oh, yes. Please do. Tifa is always welcome." She pulls back and watches me. "So... make any friends?"

I shrug. Could they really be considered my friends? I mean, I was invited to go and hang out with them and Tifa is there so I guess I can call them that. Although, I do want to get to know them better. That way, there will be no doubt in my mind when I consider calling them 'friends' I mean, I'm sure they have good intentions, right?

I tell mom about all of Tifa's friends. Then about how my day was. She sat and listened the entire way through. I told her about being invited to go hang out with them.

"Why didn't you, sweetheart?" mom asks.

I shrug again. "I figured I'd come home and help you out with the rest of the unpacking."

Mom smiles a little and gives me a quick hug. "I love you, Cloud. You're the best son, but next time, go be with friends. I'll be fine. Just be home by curfew."

I nod slowly, distracting myself with the covers. I pick at the loose threads as mom goes back to the closet and looks through another box.

Mom was only 13 when she got pregnant with me. 14 when she had me. Her and my dad were still dating when I was born. My dad was a good father and boyfriend to me and mom. He got a job cause he just turned 15 so he could support us. My dad's parents called him irresponsible and kicked him out. Mom's parents were just as unappeased but they let him move in with them. Together the four of them raised me until I was 6.

Then mom and dad moved out and got an apartment for us. Then next year, my dad died and my mom has been doing her best to support me for the last 8 years.

I owe my life to my mom. She was told to have an abortion, but she told me that even though she had not seen me yet, she already loved me so much. She told me that she couldn't bare to kill me.

I love my mom so much and I want to do anything to make sure she's happy and healthy. That's why I want to finish school and go to college to become a Child services agent. I wont to make sure that other kids get with parents that will love them equally as much as my mom does to me. I want to make sure that I can find families that love children.

"I'm gonna go make dinner, ok mom?" I get to my feet. She looks over at me and smiles. She wipes her curly blond hair from her eyes.

"Ok, baby. Could you throw this box out when you go downstairs?" she hands me an empty box.

"Sure."

I take the box and head out of her room, down the hall and down the stairs. I walk over to the door right as someone knocks.

I jump. Opening the door I see Tifa and everyone else. They all smile widely at me. I blink.

"Hi Cloudy-poo!" Tifa exclaims.

"T-Tifa? How in the world did you find me?" I ask.

Tifa clicks her tongue. "Your address was in the schools data base. Rufus' dad is the principal. Put two and Two together and you get: Cloudy's home address!" she says proudly. She gives me a thumbs up. I make a face.

"Right. Um, what are you guys doing here?" I ask, walking past them to the garbage can that sits next to the padeo. I open the lid and throw the box in there.

"Silly-willy, we came to see if you would reconsider?" Yuffie chirps. I look over at her. Her arm through Vincents. I scratch my head.

"I don't know." I mumble.

"Can we know why?" Cissnei asks. I shrug.

"I don't want to leave my mom home for too long. I mean, she has been working all day and I haven't seen her and well...." I trail off. Am I just making an excuse to not go and hangout with them? Do I have a real reason to decline their offer? No, I don't think I do. Maybe it's just too soon for me.

"Sounds like excuses." Reno points out. Just my thought.

"Come on, man." Zack says. "We all want to get to know you. Tifa used to talk all the time about you."

I look at her. "All the time?"

She smiles guiltily.

"She was getten on ma nerves." Genesis says with a fake accent. Tifa smiles at him.

"I love you too." she says sweetly. "Speaking of, is Casandra here?" Tifa asks looking into the house.

"Yep." I say, nodding.

Tifa walks in. "Cassie-momma!! Where are you?" she calls up the stairs.

"Tifa!" I hear mom shriek from upstairs. Then her dashing down the stairs and giving Tifa a big oh bear hug causing both to step back out onto the padeo. I smile.

"Mom," I say. She looks at me over Tifa's shoulder. "Let the poor girl have some air." She blinks then releases Tifa.

They immediately go back inside and start chatting, trying to catch up. I look at the others.

"Come on in. Sorry for the mess." I head inside, the others following after me.

"Wow! Cool house!" Yuffie exclaims.

"Cleaner then mine." Zack mumbles then offers me a high five. I smack my palm against his and we both smile at each other.

We all sit around in the living room. I get to know everyone else. By 8:30 I feel like I've known them for ages. My mother's words echo through my head.

_"I love you, Cloud. You're the best son, but next time, go be with friends. I'll be fine. Just be home by curfew."_

I look at Sephiroth. "I'll take you up on your offer."

He blinks, confused for a moment. He then nods. "Alright then."

**A/N: How was that? Please leave me a comment to tell me whether you like it or not!! Please rate and review! Have a great day!**


	4. what I said was good

**Please, look at me**

**A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry! I pu the wrong chapter up in the wrong story!! Oh my! Here is the right chapter! Sorry for the slow update and the short chapter!! Please Enjoy anyway, though!**

It was too late, tonight but I was invited to come over next time, everyone was bushed and ready for bed. They all group up and get into the cars their drove here in. All slow and tired.

"Night Cloud! Night Casandra!" Zack calls getting in after Angeal. Mom and I wave at them.

"Night!" We both call back.

Everyone else waves as they get in their cars. Tifa pasted out about a half hour ago. Genesis carries her to his car. He places her in the back and sits next to her, then Reno next to him. Sephiroth gets into the passenger seat and Rufus gets into the driver's seat. Yuffie crawls into the backseat of the other car. Vincent gets into the drivers seat, Angeal gets into the passenger seat while Zack climbs in back as well. Finally, Tseng in the driver's seat, Cissnei in the passenger seat, and Gun in back. They all take off after their cars come to life.

I yawn and a split second later, so does my mom.

"Let's go to bed, Baby." Mom yawns wrapping her arm around my wast. I nod and follow her inside.

We lock all the doors and windows and head up to bed. Mom goes into her bedroom and I go into mine. Most of the boxes on the floor was unpacked and empty.

Stripping my cloths into sweat pants and a white T, I climb into bed. Sleep consumes me before my head touches the pillow.

We will meet up at Genesis's house on Friday. I can't wait. I wonder what they do at these little meetings.

* * *

"So, he just about jumped out of his skin, like I was Freddy Kruger or something." Angeal was telling us. Zack pouts in the corner, his cheeks stained a deep red.

"You're an asshole, Angeal." Zack mutters. Angeal lets out a hearty laugh.

"I know, Pup, I know."

Cissnei throws her books at Reno. "I won the bet, you get to carry my book for the rest of this week and next week." she says triumphantly. Reno glares at her.

"Rotten Bitch." She wiggles her eyebrows at him.

She walks over to Rufus and sits next to him. "Hey, Mr. Lonely warts."

He looks up at her through orange hair. "Hello."

She smiles more gently, she wraps her thin arms around him and whispers in his ear. His face turns a light red.

I look over at Sephiroth. "What was that about?"

He looks at me with those cat like eyes. "What? Rufus and Cissnei?"

I nod.

Sephiroth makes a face. "Ok, let me see if I can say this." he seems to be planning what to say in his head. "Ok, Cissnei and Rufus were childhood friends. They really liked each other and wanted to date one another when their were older but decided not to _because _they were childhood friends."

I think about that. It makes sense, I guess. Why not? I mean, you come to like a friend a lot and then you begin to develop feelings for one another, but don't want to act upon it because it could ruin years of precious friendship. I get it.

"What about you?" I asked the silver haired man. He blinks dumbly.

"What about me?"

I adjust myself to face him better. "You're like really smart, right?"

He nods absently. "I hear that often."

"Well, what is your home life like?"

He leans back slowly, thinking. "My home life, huh? Well, I live with my mom. My dad left when I was young, and I haven't seen him sense. He left me with my mom, so I hated him. I don't get along with my mother, and....." he makes a face. "That's all I care to say."

My brows furrow. "You and your mom don't get along?"

Zack snorts. "'Don't get along?' is an understatement, buddy."

Tifa looks over at me from over her shoulder. She is sitting on Genesis's lap. "Yeah, really. Seph and his mom are like a cat and mouse. They really seem to hate one another. All they really do is argue and get mad at one another."

"It's all Sephy-bear's bitch of a mom's fualt!" Yuffie adds hatefully. I blink. Yuffie never struck me as the hateful type. This woman must be a real pain.

I can't picture saying that I hate my mom. She is always so kind and is always thinking of me first. I guess not all mothers can be like that with their children.

"Can we change the subject?" Sephiroth asks lowly.

"Of course," Gun jumps in. "Hey, Reno," she turns to the red head. He looks at her over his shoulder.

"Yes, Gun, my dear?"

She rolls her blue eyes. "Knock it off, Reno. Want to come with me to kick the crap outta Scarlet?"

"What did she do this time?" Cissnei asks.

Gun narrows her eyes at the ground. "I accidentally dropped my picture of Elena, and they were pissing me off with all their snippy comments about her. At first they thought she was me, but when that she wasn't, they got even cruder." Gun snarls.

Reno's face grows sober. "Let's do it." they nod at one another.

"Who's Elena?" I ask Gun. She looks at me and the mean hateful look on her face disappears.

"She's my little sis." she says softly. Before I could ask her, 'What's wrong?' Zack cuts in.

"She was hit by a car and put her in a coma, she has yet to wake up."

My eyes grow wide. Everyone looks down. "Oh my, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked! Gun, I'm sorry."

Gun looks at my face, surprised. A small smile enters her face. She reaches out and pats my head, gently. "You are cute, you know that?" she says softly. "But, talking about her, won't bring her back. We visit her every Friday. If you're coming with us, you can meet her. I'm sure she'd love you."

I smile a little. "I'd love to meet her, too."

Tears come to Gun's eyes. "Thank you, Cloud." she says softly. She quickly wipes the tears off her face and out of her eyes.

I look around at all my friends. They all smile at me a little.

'Way to go.' Tifa mouths, a sad smile on her face.

Genesis and Angeal nod curtly, both smirk a little at me.

Zack gives me a full blown smile and a thumbs up.

'Nice job.' Rufus mouths.

Cissnei gives me a thumbs up too.

Yuffie's eyes water up. She nods slowly before burrying her face in Vincent's chest. He, too, gives me a curt nod.

Tseng gives a little nod.

Sephiroth, oh Sephiroth. The look on his face was enough to make me stare. His head was lowered, a small smile on his lips. So smile it could barely be seen.

I guess I did good in saying what I did.

**A/N: How was that? A little emotional part, I think. Was a good? I'm not sure! Please rate and review! Have a great day!**


	5. I took away

**Please, look at me**

**A/N: Hey everyone!! This chapter is kind of sad but it gets a little more into Elena's accident. I'm sorry it took a while for me to upload but this chapter is longer! Please enjoy!**

**Cloud's POV**

School finally comes to an end and I walk all the way home. I can't wait for tomorrow. I want to meet Elena but most of all, I want to see what they do at their little meetings.

A small smile crosses my face.

I can't wait!

* * *

**Sephiroth's POV**

I wave bye to Angeal, Genesis, and Zack as Angeal pulls the car out of my driveway after dropping me off.

I dread coming home. I know she'll be here before going to work. Yeah, my mom works the night shift. I couldn't care less where she works or if she were to suddenly die on the job, by like a heart attack or something along those lines. I frankly couldn't care any less then I do about Zack's toe fungus.

I walk into the house and drop my backpack on the couch in the living room. The sound of the blow drier going on upstairs.

"Seph? Are you home?" mom calls over her blow drier. I nod then realise that she can't see that.

"Sephiroth?"

I sigh and walk up the stairs and into my mom's room.

The blow drier goes off and she turns toward me almost knocking us both down. "Oh! So it was you." she says, turning back around and starts putting her hair up in a ponytail.

I'm a mirroring image of my own mother as is most of our friends. She has long silver hair and pink eyes. She's albino. I'm only half. I have the same hair but blue eyes.

She turns back to me and gives me an expecting look. I step out of the way so she could get past me. She puts her coat on that sat on her bed and then turns back to me.

"I'm going to work early today to make sure we can make this months cut and put food on the table, I've got a meeting tomorrow so I'll be leaving early tomorrow too, so your juvenile friends better not ruin my house." she warns, like every other time. She offers a fake smile and kisses my cheek. "I love you, Sephiroth and I'll see you tomorrow morning."

With that she left. I tap my hands against my thighs lightly, trying to calm myself down. My friends are not juvenile. She continues to remind me that she doesn't trust them in her house. God, she needs to just shut up and let her own problems not involve my friends.

When the sound of her car driving off was finished and out of sight, I walk over to the mirror in her bathroom. I stare at myself in the mirror. I used to hate everything that made me think of her. I wanted to never be anything like her.

I hate her.

I hate her with ever once of my being. If I wasn't smart and had colleges already begging to have me, she would have dropped me off at an orphanage already.

She treated me like crap when I was little. Whenever I used to cry, she would tell me suck it up, that I was boy and shouldn't be crying. She would always say, "I didn't know I had a little girl."

So, I stopped crying. I haven't cried sense I was about 4 years old. The closest time to crying was the day of Elena's accident.

_Accident...?_

No, it's my fault that Elena is the way she is. If she hadn't...

_"Sephiroth, no!" _her voice echos through my head like a reminder of what had happened that day.

_Flashback...._

_"You are a rotten child!!" mother screams and throws her glass of water on the floor._

_I stand up and glare at her. "You're a rotten mother!" I yell back. I can't control the building anger._

_"Get out!!" mother screams._

_I throw my dishes on the ground and listen to them shatter into a thousand pieces. I turn on my heel and run out the door into the cold fog. I walk and walk. I don't stop for the longest time._

_I believe about a half hour to forty-five minutes passed before I stopped walking. I was at the end of a street. I recognize this street it's the next street over where Gun and Elena live._

_I consider going to see them, just to get away, but mom would find me eventually._

_The sudden desire to stop running, to go somewhere my mother could never find me or hurt me, made me stop in the middle of the road. I considered just waiting here til a car comes and just..... dying._

_I was mixed between freeing myself from my mother's grip and leaving my friends behind. They are so important to me. Would it really be fair to leave them to face the world alone? I mean, Angeal, Genesis, and I all vowed to have our kids grow up together just like the three of us had. But, if I die now, I would never be able to have kids..._

_Would I even want to? They would know that their grandmother is a hateful bitch that their own daddy doesn't even like. Would that be fair? _

_"Sephiroth?" questions a voice I recognize. I look up to see Gun and Elena. Both looking at me, confused._

_Suddenly, headlights bathe my entire body. For a moment, I didn't even process what was about to happen. The only thing that I could process was the look on Elena's face as she dropped the bags in her hands and ran at me._

_"Sephiroth, no!" She screams, worriedly._

_Her arms out in front of her, she pushes my chest and I stumble backwards. She looses her footing and falls to her hands and knees. The car slams on it's brakes but it's too late. _

_For a split moment, Elena is staring at me with wide blue eyes. Her eyes begging to know if I was OK, even thought she consciously knew she was in danger._

_The next moment, when I finally got my barrings, the car hit Elena and she slid down the street, her head smacking the cement 3 or 4 times before she comes to a complete stop and is left unmoving._

_Blood sprayed where she was hit and then where she lay. She was laying in a puddle of her own blood. It dyed her light blond hair red and her skin also red, scrapped and soon to be, scarred. Her eyes shut and she stopped breathing all in the course of 3 seconds._

_Gun screams and runs to her sister's side._

_The woman that was driving the car was fanatics. She called 911 and was telling them what happened. She kept saying that she didn't see me or Elena and that she was afraid that Elena was dead._

_I find myself next to Elena as well. Gun is sobbing frantically, trying to get a reaction out of her non-moving sister._

_Both of us, try to get Elena breathing again. After what feels like a lifetime the ambulance shows up and starts to revive her. They say that her neck was broken and there was a huge possibility of a concussion._

_They move Elena's broken body into a more confertable looking position. After 2 or 3 tries, Elena starts breathing again._

_But it was too late, the damage was done._

_End Flashback..._

I put my head into my hands. I held back tears that threaten to fall. The look on Elena's face echos and leaves an imprint on my mind. She was worried more about me then herself. It's because of that love for all her friends, she is in a coma and is looking like she will never wake up.

I would give anything to take back that day. I would rather be the one in the coma than her. She was to perform her new song in front of the school the next day. She was going to be a singer.

I took that away from her. I took Elena's only dream away from her. I took Gun's only sister away from her. I took Tseng's only love away from him.

* * *

I find myself standing before my friend. The steady beating of her heart.

**Beep.....beep.....**

The only thing that signifies that she was alive. She has not moved an inch sense the first time I came to see her. I can't help but blame myself for doing this to her.

I sit down on the chair that is now always poised by her bedside. I take her hand as I always do when I come to visit her.

Her hair is now back to it's normal blond. It was cleaned. There is no scar on her head. It's healed up. Her neck has healed up and the doctors say that if she ever wakes up, it'll be like she never broke it. But the chances of her waking up is slim to none.

"I have a new friend." I tell her. She keeps breathing steadily.

"He's really nice and seemed to know just what to say when you were mentioned today. I think you'll really like him. He seems nice and caring. He is an old friend of Tifa's, you know? I didn't like him when I first met him cause I thought he would go for Tifa and ruin her relationship with Genesis but he didn't seem to be that kind of person." I tell her.

**Beep.....beep....**

I put my forehead against the back of her hand.

"I'm so sorry, Elena.... I'm so sorry."

**A/N: I'm sad. Please rate and review. (hugs sad readers)**


	6. We are different

Please, look at me

When I wake up on Friday morning, my entire body is buzzing with excitement. Finally, the night I not only get to meet Elena but I also get to finally hang out with Tifa and her band of buddies for real, I mean, 20 minutes before school, 25 minutes for lunch and 10 minutes total between classes was not really considered real hang out time. I wonder what they do. Tell stories? Watch movies? Play games? Oh! Maybe they have parties or something. Wait... I guess that basically ruins the point of friend time together, huh?

I get dressed and go down to eat breakfest with my mom before I go to school. She makes some of her famous blue berry pancakes with maple surup. I grin up at her like this was her special day. "Blueberry pancakes? Something special happening tonight?"

She giggles like a school girl. "I'm excited for you! You look so nonchalant like you don't even care!" she accuses teasingly.

I laugh. "Trust me mom," I take a bite of pancake, chew then swallow, "I'm really buzzing."

She claps her hands together giddily. "Oh! I'm not sure why I'm so excited! This is for you, not me!" she frowns. "Oh, poo. I need some friends so I wont be so lonely when you forget about me and hang out with your friends all the time."

I laugh and kiss her cheek. "I won't forget you mom, promise." She smiles and takes my offered pinkie. Lame, I know. Totally 5th grade, I understand but my mom is a total kid at heart.

"Good," she says so softly if I wasn't staring at her I wouldn't of even heard her at all.

I finish eating and brush my teeth then head off to school.

Once I arrive, Tseng is already there waiting for me. He's leaned against the archway into the school. His long black hair pulled up into a ponytail and his deep black eyes hidden behind his eye lids. I hadn't spoken to Tseng much. He keeps to himself a lot and doesn't speak much. A lot like Vincent.

He looks over at me as I walk up. Like he somehow knew it was me without looking. "Cloud."

"Tseng." I stop in front of him.

"May we talk for a moment?"

_May we? Who speaks that formal anymore? _"Sure."

"You know about Elena, right?" he asks, slowly, making a visor of his hand and looking up toward the sky. He seems preoccupied with the clouds for a moment before looking back at me, expecting an answer.

"Uhh... yes? She... was in a car accident, right?"

Tseng drops his hand and stares at me. "She was hit by a car trying to help Sephiroth out. She saved his life and he's really down about it." he studies me for a moment. I'm not sure what I look like but it must have been what he wanted because he continues on. "Elena and I were... going out with one another prior to the accident."

I'm not sure what to say to that. "I'm sorry for your loss?" No, Tseng doesn't seem like the type of man who wants someone to feel sorry for him. It's probably something I'm not catching.

"I'm sorry, Tseng..." I say softly, choosing my words carefully. "I'm not really sure what you want me to say. Is that bad?"

Tseng stares at me with wide black eyes like he couldn't believe I had just said that. Uh oh...

"Cloud," Tseng regains himself for a moment, looking away. "We are all family to each other. Some of us don't have families to turn to. We are all that we have. Gun and Elena were orphaned after their father died 8 years ago. All of us needone another for our own personal reasons. In a way, we are all the same. We look to each other for the comfort only we can provide." he seems to think about that for a moment before looking me in the eye again. "You might just be the same."

I must have looked stupid to him. I must have had the most funniest dumb look on my face because the man who I am sure has no emotions what so ever, smiles at me and chuckles. He turns away and walks, waving for me to follow.

"I figured you should know what you are getting yourself into. We aren't like any normal group of kids."

I open my mouth to ask... what? What are you talking about? Why are you so different? _How _are you so different? Should it be something for me to be afraid of? Why are you saying this now?

Unable to form any of these questions, I close my mouth and follow after the silent man.

"Hey," Tifa says, looking up from Yuffie's homework. "What's up with you two? Where were you?"

"Talking." Tseng says kneeling down next to Yuffie. "Procrastinating again?"

She sticks her tongue out at him. "No! I'm just... late starting it. That's all."

"Vincent is gonna be pissed if he hears you were procrastinating again." Reno says around a wad of gum. He blows an amazingly big bubble that looks like it could have it's own universal pull. Rufus looks at it like it was the most amazing thing he's ever seen. He slaps Zack's side and points at the bubble. Zack grins and smashes it between his hands.

"Ew," Cissnei grunts, making a face.

Reno jumps and starts laughing. "Oh my god, Zack. What the hell!" his voice thick with laughter.

Tseng sighs while Rude mummers something to Gun. She snickers and slaps him high five. I laugh but stop when I felt... something. I'm not sure what it is, but whatever it is, I turn to see it.

It's Sephiroth.

And does he look _mad._

"I am mad." he growls, tossing his backpack at the table. "I'm gonna kill that bitch. I'm gonna kill her in the most illegal ways anyone can ever think of. No one will be able to tell who she was or even if she was a person by the time I'm through with her."

That shuts all the laughing up.

"What happened?" I ask softly, afraid to have his wrath span onto me.

He glares at me then spins away so his back is to us. "She fucking-" he runs a violent hand through his hair. "I can't even fucking talk about it."

Angeal touches his arm, seemingly unafraid. "It's alright, Seph. Just calm down and tell us what happened."

There is a long eerie silence of all of us watching Sephiroth's broad tense shoulders. Angeal puts a strong hand on the joint between Sephiroth's neck and right shoulder and massages it gently, forcing the long white haired man to loosen up. Genesis is doing the same to his other shoulder, carefully. Both of them seem to be ready to leap away if the man in question begins to throw punches.

The thought makes me take a step back in fear. Zack, seemingly sensing my fear, grabs my arm and pulls me down next to him and puts an arm around my shoulders.

"You're okay, buddy." he says reassuringly and I feel myself relax in his embrace.

Thinking back to the long haired man's words, I realise that, Sephiroth cursed. He doesn't do that very often. I've never heard him say them in such a venomous way. He really meant what he said. And that scares me.

No one moves. We just stare as Angeal and Genesis calm Sephiroth down. Wow, those three must really be close. Glancing around at everyone else, I can they all wish they could be where Angeal and Genesis are right now, helping their friend. But they aren't. They are back like I am. Afraid of their friend. Afraid that if they get too close they will ruin the thin balance of control Sephiroth seems to be riding on.

Finally, Sephiroth mutters a low, "I'm sorry," to Angeal and Genesis before grabbing his bag and walking off. Both men share a look that leaks their concern.

Genesis looks over at us and kisses Tifa on the mouth quickly. "I'll be back." he says, grabs his bag and runs off after Sephiroth. Angeal grabs his back pack and says, "We'll fill ya'll in later." and runs off to follow.

After a long silence, Gun hisses, "That bitch. What the hell did she do now?"

Yuffie sniffles and clings to Tseng who holds her tightly. "Something bad, I'm sure to make Sephy-bear so mad..."

Tseng nods in agreement.

After another few minutes of silence the bell rings and we all share a look.

"We should get to class." Rude finally says. One of the rare times I hear him speak.

Yuffie puts her stuff away and clings to my arm, seeing as we share the same first hour.

"So," I start slowly, leading her inside, noticing that her ever present boyfriend... isn't. "Where _is _Vincent, anyway, Yuffie?"

The short brown haired girl looks around a moment like she herself forgot where he lovie was. "Ohh... Vinnie is at the doctors right now. He called me to tell me he was going to be late."

"Doctors?" I mumble. "Is he okay?"

The girl bobs her head up and down as we go to my locker first then to hers. "Sure. He's just filling up on his medication. He's bipolar. There's Vinnie and then there is Chaos. Vinnie's evil other half. He's kinda a douche but I like Vinnie so I got to put up with all of him. I guess you haven't seen Vincent loose it yet, have you?" I shake my head. "Good, don't, it's scary as hell."

Yuffie doesn't seem to be overly worried about the absence of her lovie so I let it go as well.

"What do you think happened to Sephiroth and his mother this morning?" I ask.

Yuffie sighs. "It could be any number of things. But whatever it is, Angeal and Genesis will get it out of him before the end of the day. Those three have been best friends long since they moved here."

"They are close... arn't they?"

"Who?"

"Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth."

"Yep." Yuffie and I walk into our first hour classroom. "Like brothers."

As class fills up I cant help but wonder what could have set Sephiroth off like that. It must have been something terrible for him to get so mad and everyone else... they seemed scared of him. Why would they be scared of their own friend. Is there something wrong with him that scares them?

_"I figured you should know what you are getting yourself into. We aren't like any normal group of kids."_

Tseng... could what you said to me... have been a warning? But a warning... for what?

**A/N: How was that? Let me know what you think. I'm sorry for the slow update. I notice that this story has been hanging for a while so I decided to put up another chapter.**


End file.
